White Christmas
by FunInDysfunctional
Summary: When it snows four feet in southern Ohio, Inuyasha is stuck at his girlfriend’s house with her sister. His girlfriend is stuck at an airport, with no way to get out. It was his first time meeting her, and they cannot get along to save the world! OOC.sorry


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… if I did I would be rich! But I'm poor and I haven't even done my Christmas shopping yet and I only have three days left!

White Christmas

_Summary: When it snows four feet in southern Ohio, Inuyasha is stuck at his girlfriend's house with her sister. His girlfriend is stuck at an airport, with no way to get out. It was his first time meeting her sister, and they cannot get along to save the world! OOC… sorry._

…

"I won't be there when you get there, but I'll be there soon, Baby. See ya soon, 'bye." Inuyasha listened to the voice mail on his cell phone for the seventh time since he got there.

"No matter how many times you listen to that damn message, Inuyasha, it's not going to change!" said a nineteen-year-old woman that looked very similar to his girlfriend. "The snow won't melt and she won't be here any time soon! If I have to hear Kikyo telling you the same_ exact _thingoverand_ over _again then I think I will die!"

"Kagome, be nice!" her mother scolded.

She crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Well it's true. And Dad is stuck with her, too. He called from a payphone about an hour ago and said he got there, but the roads are closed from all the snow."

"Why didn't he use his cell phone?" her mother asked.

She pointed to the counter and there laid a silver Sprint flip phone. "He don't have it with him."

"Why didn't he use Kikyo's?"

"I don't know."

The phone rang and Kagome's mother answered it. "Hello? No he isn't. He's stuck at the airport picking up Kikyo. He left his cell phone here. When he gets back I'll have him call you. 'Bye." She hung up the phone. "That was Berg."

"I'm going to make some hot cocoa. Anyone want some?" Kagome offered.

"I'll take some," Inuyasha said.

She looked at her mom. "No thanks, I'm fine."

Kagome went into the large kitchen. There was an island in the middle with two stools. That was were her dad handed out drinks; he was the 'bar tender' of the family. All of the appliances were black and silver. The cabinets were made from mahogany and the counter tops were done in black tile. The kitchen was decorated with apples. The curtains on the large window in front of the sink were dark red.

She opened the cabinet next to the refrigerator and pulled out two mugs and set them on the island. Then she walked over and pulled the teakettle out of the cabinet under the island. Kagome mixed her own little cocoa mix and put some into each mug and when the whistle blew, she added the hot water and mixed each of the mixtures with long spoons. After that, she added mini marshmallows to both mugs.

She took Inuyasha's to him. "Here ya go," she said, setting it on the coaster on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Inuyasha took a sip and burned his tongue. "Ow! Damn! That's hot!"

"Well no sh—"

"Kagome!" her mother interrupted. "Don't cuss in my house!"

"Inuyasha just did!" Kagome pointed the finger in her defense. "You didn't say a thing about that!"

"He is a guest," her mother said calmly. "Now I don't want to argue with you."

"But—"

"Drop it, Kagome."

"Fine!" She stood, leaving her hot cocoa, and stomped upstairs.

Kagome automatically went to the bedroom that was hers when she lived in the old house. It was on the side of the hall opposite of Kikyo's old room.

"How could my sister like such a… jerk? Oh, she has the worst taste in men!" Kagome said aloud. Just then her cell phone started ringing. The special ring suggested that it was her best friend Sango. "Hey chick, what's up? What do you mean you can't make it? Oh! Congratulations! But you are leaving me with Kikyo's stupid boyfriend! I can't stand him and Kikyo isn't coming home any time soon because she got snowed in at the airport! I don't see why they couldn't have come together! Well, hey, I'll talk to ya later. I'm gonna take a shower and I will call you in the morning. OK. Buh-'bye."

Kagome walked into the room that led to her personal bathroom. The house had four bathrooms; the one beside Kagome's room, the one beside Kikyo's bedroom, the one beside their parents' bathroom, and the guest bathroom downstairs beside the laundry room. That bathroom was without a shower and was used for storage; there was no way anyone could use that bathroom.

It was a very large house, and an old one, too. There was a large chef's kitchen, a dining room fit for a king, a living room the size of a small apartment, four nice sized bedrooms, including the master bedroom, four bathrooms, a laundry room, and plenty of closets.

It was built during the Civil War. Some of the other rooms, like the bathrooms, were added on later.

Kagome was in the shower letting the water run over her when she heard the bathroom door open and she stuck her head out of the glass shower door. "Get out!" she yelled, noticing that it was Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry! Your mom told me that this is where the bathroom is!" he said looking at the floor.

"Like hell she did! Get out right now!"

"Well you should have locked the damn door!" he yelled back.

"I shouldn't have to! Besides, this is a bathroom and you should _knock_! Get the hell out!"

"No! I've got to piss and this _is_ a bathroom!"

"There are three other bathrooms in this house, now find another one!"

"I'm already here! I'm using this one, so unless you wanna see me taking a piss, you should put your head back in the shower!"

"You are one arrogant asshole, you know that?" Kagome said, closing the door. "There are other bathrooms you could go to."

"What would be the fun in that? The only reason I have to piss is 'cause you gave me that hot cocoa."

"I only gave it to you because you wanted it!"

"I only wanted it because you offered it!" he retorted.

"There are _so_ many other people I would rather be with on the Christmas Eve than with you! I don't even wanna see my sister today _or_ tomorrow," Kagome informed him.

"Your sister don't talk about you much either, and what she does say isn't the best."

"What does she say?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Stuff about when you guys was kids. How you would do stuff and blame her."

"I never did any of the stuff she said I did… except for ripping the heads off of her Barbies. She deserved that though."

"What did she do to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"She ripped the head off of the one she called 'Maggie', her favorite one, to get me in trouble. Mom believed her and I got grounded so I ripped the heads off of all the rest and got grounded longer, but at least that time I deserved it," Kagome explained.

"Do you not like me because I'm dating her?"

"No. I don't like you because you are an ass. Why are you still in here, anyway?"

"I'm thinking about breaking up with her," Inuyasha confided in her.

"What? Why?"

"She's cheating on me… I know she is. Some guy named Naraku."

Kagome stuck her hand out of the shower and grabbed her large towel, pulled it in with her, wrapped it around her, and stepped out. "Why did you tell me?" she asked, sympathetically.

"I feel like I can trust you. I dated her for fourteen months… _fourteen_ months! You know, I was even thinking about marrying her!" He pulled out the ring and showed Kagome. It was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "I took it back to the jeweler and he said, 'No return on credit card buys.' Ha! Now I have an engagement ring and nothing to do with it."

Kagome felt as if she would cry. She knew her sister was a bitch, but this was extreme, even for her. "You could sell it on Ebay," she said, trying to get him to laugh.

He made what sounded like an attempt at a laugh. "At least one of you has a sense of humor. She is so dull and boring."

"Well, at least you've only had to put up with it fourteen months, I've had to deal with it for nineteen years. Did she tell you that we're twins? They made us wear the same clothes and sleep in the same bed when we were infants! That's probably why we hate each other; we've seen so much of each other that we're sick of it."

"My brother and myself don't get along, either. We aren't twins, but the only thing that we have in common, other than looks, is our father. He is a little bit older than me. He's married and has a daughter named Rin and a son named Jaken. He can't stand Kikyo; neither can his son or wife. Rin is a little sweetie and loves everyone and everything."

Kagome was still wrapped only in a towel, and she sat on the toilet. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall. Her hair was being to dry and her body was already dry.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. He leaned close to her and looked her in the eyes. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her lips and skin. They kept eye contact for about a minute then Inuyasha laughed. "Your eyes are much kinder that hers." And he pulled away.

Kagome had goose bumps on her skin. She didn't know why she was acting so weird around this man that was dating her sister, and she hated not even twenty minutes ago.

"I've… got to get dressed…" She stood and walked through the door that led to her room. She heard Inuyasha leave the bathroom.

Kagome picked up her cell phone and called Sango. "Hey… I think… well never mind that. Is your ring pretty? Well of course it is, silly me. Nothing's wrong! Really. No, it isn't Kikyo's boyfriend. He's OK after all. Ha ha! You don't wanna know what happened! It isn't awesome or anything like that. I'm not telling you what happened! Because… nothing happened. I'm serious, nothing happened. I'm not lying. OK I was taking a shower and he came in—No I didn't screw him! Now do you want me to finish or not? OK I was taking a shower and he came in. He said he had to piss and then we argued for about five, ten minutes then he told me about Kikyo. Then he got really close like he was going to kiss me and told me that my eyes were nicer that hers. I can't tell you what he told me about her. Because he told me not to… well kinda. He said he trusted me… so that means I can't tell. No I'm not in love with him! I just met him! Of course I'd tell you if I was in love… you're my best friend. OK then, I'll call you in the morning. Love ya, too, 'bye." She hung up her phone and put it on the charger because the battery was almost dead.

Kagome put on a pair of black fleece pajama pants and a black camisole. She then walked downstairs. She saw that her mother was not in the living room so she sat on the opposite side of the couch that Inuyasha was on. He was watching a rerun of CSI: Las Vegas.

"Did Mom go to bed?" she asked him.

He didn't take his eyes from the TV. "Yeah…"

Kagome began to watch it as well. The mortician was doing an autopsy of a woman. He told Grissom the cause of death.

Inuyasha turned of the TV and looked at Kagome. She looked back at him and they held their gaze until Inuyasha said something that Kagome couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'I think I love you'."

Kagome shook her head 'no'. "Mmm mmm! No you don't! You can't! We just met…"

"I don't expect you to return it or anything…"

"Return wha—" She was cut off when his lips came down on hers. Kagome pulled away. "Inuyasha," she breathed.

He looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have!" Kagome said. "I may not like my sister, but I don't want to steal her man. You have to at least wait until you guys break up. I like you too… even though I really shouldn't because you've been a confusing ass all night… but I can see why she likes… or liked you. I don't know; I'm probably making things worse. I'm going to bed. You can sleep on Kikyo's bed or on the couch. There is also a guest bedroom down that hall. It's the last door on the left. You're pick." Kagome walked away and Inuyasha grabbed her wrist before she got out of reach.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You just need some sleep; go get some."

Inuyasha still had her by the wrist. "I don't think I can. Here lately I've been some sort of insomniac thinking about how to break it to your sister. Any suggestions?"

"Warm milk."

Inuyasha gave her a flat look. "I meant about breaking it to her."

"Oh. She doesn't have any feelings. She's a psychopath. If I were you I'd break it to her on Christmas in front of everyone. But that's probably because I'm a heartless bitch like her."

"No you aren't." Inuyasha let go of her arm and she sat down beside him. "I want you, Kagome. Not Kikyo. She has lied to me, cheated on me… it took me months to get to know her before I _thought_ I loved and asked her out. I've known you for like what… four hours? I _love_ you."

"My sister would hate me even more. She would hate you—"

"And you think she _loves_ me? She's cheating on me! She doesn't love me. I don't love her. I love _you_, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome's eyes welled up. "You're right… I'm not a heartless bitch like her and I can't do this to her. Good night, Inuyasha." Kagome stood and walked away. This time Inuyasha didn't stop her.

When she got to her room, she lie down on her bed and let the tears fall into her pillow. "I love you, too Inuyasha," she said aloud to herself. "But Kikyo is my sister and I can't do to her what she did to you."

About ten minutes later there was a knock on Kagome's bedroom door. She walked over and opened it. There was no sign of her crying anywhere on her face and she had put her hair into a sloppy bun. She smiled at Inuyasha. "Whatcha needin'?" she asked cheerfully.

"You." He walked in and Kagome's expression changed from cheerful to confused.

"I thought we went over this…"

"We did. You said I would have to wait until we broke up. She got home along with your father. I broke up with her. I'm single and you're single… I hope you're single. Are you single?"

"I'm married. Here's my wedding ring for proof." Kagome showed him her left hand, which held no rings.

"Well since you are married to Mr. Invisible then I guess he wouldn't mind if I asked you out, would he?"

"No, he wouldn't," Kagome said with a smile.

"Well then, Kagome, would you like to have dinner or coffee or something?"

"Coffee sounds great. I'll tell you how it was when I get back," she joked.

"I meant with me…" he said.

"It'll take some thinkin'. OK I thought. Yeah, sure," Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha stole a kiss that Kagome returned. They turned around when they heard Kikyo clapping. "Well, Kagome, my dear _little_ sister—"

"Only bye three minutes!" she said looking at Kikyo. "Only by three minutes," she said looking at Inuyasha. That won a smile from him.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "_As_ I was saying, you have got the man of my dreams. Congratulations, bitch!"

"Go to sleep and have another dream, then, because I guarantee that I won't want the next one," Kagome informed her. "This dream is pretty good right now. And one hell of a kisser. But, please tell me, how could you cheat on the man of your dreams."

"EWW!" Kikyo squealed and walked off.

Kagome, still in Inuyasha's arms, turned to look at him. "Kiss me before she wakes up."

He kissed her and then whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas."

…

OK I am so sorry for the corny ending but I stayed up all night writing this one-shot and I think I deserve the right for a corny fic around Christmas! Lol. I'm also sorry for the sappy-ness and the OOC-ness… this isn't what I like to write but I was in the mood for corny/sappy/OOC-ness… Well tell me what ya think and don't be rude about it. If you don't like corny/sappy/OOC then don't review. But if you don't like corny/sappy/OOC then you wouldn't have read this far… hmm… maybe I should just shut up. **Nods head **good idear. 


End file.
